


Let Me Explain

by Indigomountain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bottom Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Flirts, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Established Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Insecure Tony, JARVIS is a little shit, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, Language, Light Angst, M/M, Matchmaker JARVIS, Oral Sex, Requited Unrequited Love, Spitroasting, Steve is a tease, Teasing, Tickling, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigomountain/pseuds/Indigomountain
Summary: Tony awoke to find himself in the bed of two super soldiers.They were both awake too so there was no chance of slinking back out before either of them even knew he was there in the first place, which would have been Tony’s first choice, “Before you decide to murder me, please let me explain…”





	1. Chapter 1

This was the most relaxed Tony had been in months, keyed up as he was lately, warm and well rested. Actually that was rather suspicious, so was the fact that his bed was moving gently on either side of him. Not really wanting to Tony opened his eyes and felt his stomach try to leave his body, first trying to drop through the floor and then attempting an exodus through his mouth.

On either side of him was a super soldier. They were in bed with him- or rather he was in bed with them as it was their room. It was a dream come true in that his sleeping mind had probably thought it was a great idea to sneak into their bed in the middle of the night like the _fucking creep_ he was trying so hard not to be.

Until now he had been doing rather well keeping his unfortunate crush on the men to himself, no awkward silences while staring intently at those two beautiful walls of muscles, no weird touching, and no inappropriate comments… for the most part. It had him wound tighter than a clock but he was being good, avoiding temptation. But now here he was snuggled between the couple.

 They were both awake too so there was no chance of slinking back out before either of them even knew he was there in the first place, which would have been Tony’s first choice, “Before you decide to murder me, please let me explain…”

Bucky and Steve made eye contact between themselves, having a whole conversation in that way they do, before looking back at Tony. There was total silence in the room. That was good, it meant no one was shouting or trying to kick his ass. Tony did have to wonder how long the couple had been awake just watching the billionaire that crawled into their bed.

“Okay so I really thought you would ignore that and just get right to the murdering, it is honestly so unfortunate that you didn't because I've got nothing here,” he didn’t remember last night very well, it was the tail end of a forty two hour I-can-ignore-any-feeling-if-I-just-work-hard-enough engineering binge so that was expected, but he could not believe he would (even in a state like that) ever think it was a good idea to climb uninvited into the bed of two super soldiers.

“Tony, why would we-” Whatever Steve was going to say was not going to be something Tony wanted to hear. He was scrambling off the bed while doing his best not touching either man; he had invaded their personal space enough for one day.

Tony was already planning a way to avoid everyone he knew for the next two to three months, just until any notion of this could be forgotten. He would just go take a tour of all the SI factories on the continent; it would make Pepper happy… probably and had the added bonus of not being here. After that maybe he would start a new branch in Africa or something.

“You know it's really not important right now I'm just going to go be… not right here,” The best way to make sure escape plans worked well was to not tell anyone about them. Tony proceeded to walk backwards into the door which was closed; he should do something about that.

“Or you could just tell us what’s up while you're here. Did you think of that?” Bucky’s Brooklyn drawl was enticing and his words cajoling. Considering they woke up to an unexpected third person in their bed neither seemed to be as upset about that as Tony felt they should be. In fact they looked good enough to eat, laid out and watching him intensely.

“You know, I didn't and I'm not going to. Bye!” He turned to work the knob, he was so close to his escape he could taste it but as quick as he got the first few inches of the door open it slammed back shut again with the clap of flesh on wood as Bucky’s hand landed above Tony's head; damn super soldiers and their speed. Tony was feeling a little boxed in with Bucky so close, he could feel his shoulders creep up around his ears, “Look, I’m sorry for crawling into your bed last night.”

“Is that something you’ve thought about before, snuggling up between us in a great big bed?” Tony was suddenly aware of his entire body and every point of contact with the man currently whispering in his ear. A cold metal thumb rubbed little circles on his hip and he just couldn’t suppress a shiver.

“Now might not be the best time…” Steve spoke up from the bed. He didn’t sound like he was actually going to stop whatever his boyfriend was doing though.

 “Steve you are the _queen_ of waiting too long, the very textbook definition. So you should just sit back and let me work my magic,” _oh, so that’s what he’s doing_ it seemed completely out of left field that Bucky Barnes would be propositioning him that Tony almost didn’t believe it. He would regret it later, but there was no way Tony could pass up that offer.

With that in mind he put on his most salacious smirk, “If you’d ever read anything about me you might have found out that it's not really that much work, you only had to ask. No magic needed,” This was such a terrible idea; he should definitely not do this because it would hurt that much more when he walked out that door later. But Tony had never listened to good advice, especially not from himself, so he arched his hips back to grind on the man almost plastered to his back.

“It’s not just a good time we’re looking for doll, it's also that beautiful mind,” Bucky’s hand stilled his hips and just held him close. It was everything Tony had wanted for months but it also sounded too good to be true. Why would they want him? They had each other, what would Tony be able to give them in a relationship that they weren’t already getting?

“Do I look like Russell Crowe to you?” he joked, there was a short silence in which Tony could hear _‘I didn’t understand that reference’_ go through both their heads, “Never mind. You really want me?” Tony knew his insecurities were showing but he if it wasn’t what he thought he was going to be hurting just as bad anyway, might as well get clarification now and figure out what he should be bracing for because let’s be honest he was taking whatever they were passing out at this point.

“We want to squish together with you on the love seat during movie nights, drive by kisses, snuggling after a call to assemble, waking up next to each other after we were too tired to fuck the night before, all of it,” Bucky promised against the column of his throat, pressing light kisses there.

Tony could feel how tight his throat was, every click as he tried to swallow around the hope that was building, that was everything he wanted, “Yeah?”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” Steve was right there all of a sudden, now there were two super soldiers crowding him into the door. His hand gave Tony's a squeeze and that was almost enough to make him cry, he so overwhelmed and under prepared for this moment. He took his time rallying himself leaning back against the two men and willing the tears back down, they were beautifully patient through what had to be the longest most awkward pause.

“So, yes to all of that but I do have a question,” the squirm to turn around so he could have his back to the door must have been hilarious but the eyes on him were enthralled. The looks he was getting were saying they would do whatever necessary to get Tony and that was mind-boggling, “Is sex is still on the table?”

 Steve picked him up bodily and swung them both back onto the bed. Tony bounced in the man’s lap; he could feel just how interested Steve was against him. Big warm hands pushed at Tony’s knees, spread his legs wider, it was a delicious stretch and it pulled him even closer to Steve but he was soon distracted by Bucky nestling in the space behind them “Sex is most definitely still on the table if you're up for it.”

“Oh, I'm definitely up for it. I don't think I can physically walk out of this room without a limp right now. Oh Thor, why did I wear jeans to bed?” He couldn’t wait until someone got him out of them.

Bucky smirked a shark smile with his chin hooked over Tony’s shoulder, “Oh honey, you're walking out of here with a limp one way or another,” Tony took a second to wonder just what he had gotten himself into before his lips were captured in a positively filthy kiss.

He’d never even _suspected_ Steve Rogers could kiss like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just smut.

Two hands traced up his ribs, one warm and supple the other cold metal, pulling his shirt along with them. It was light enough to tickle and it caused a titter to escape which completely ruined the kiss Tony was enjoying with Steve. Or it would have with anyone else; Steve just kept on licking into his mouth, a smile pressed into Tony's own.

Bucky’s fingers pressed in harder, wriggling against his ribs causing Tony to absolutely squeal. The kiss was entirely unsustainable now and Steve broke it off with a laugh of his own, “A little ticklish there Tony?”

“N-no,” Tony lied still shuttering and twitching from the hands skittering across his body; he futilely tried to push those hands away but he was no match for a super soldier. Steve, the traitor, dug his own devious fingers into the soft flesh behind his knees. Between the two of them it wasn’t long before Tony was wheezing out breaths, “Please, no more. Can’t breathe.”

Mercifully those torturous hands smoothed out, instead petting down his flanks, up his thighs. Once the laughter had died down Tony realized he had not wilted at all. He was actually feeling rather confined in his shop jeans, soft and ratty as they were, but when he reached down to pop the button a big hand grabbed his wrist and held tight.

“I don’t think so, you need to have a little patience darling. We’ve been waiting a long time to unwrap this. Let us enjoy it,” he did at least pull Tony's shirt over his head, it did nothing for his poor neglected cock but it was a start. Bucky grabbed his other hand too and linked their finger together. It would have been frustrating just sitting there not able to do anything but it was made so much worse because of Steve, who was still slowing running his hands up and down Tony's thighs. Every once and a while he would get tantalizingly close to where Tony wanted, petting the space where leg became pelvis, but then he would flutter off again.

Tony wondered if they would torture him like this all day but he was sure Steve Rogers did not have that kind of patience. The sniper that was keeping him from escalating the situation might but Steve was nothing if not impulsive, it couldn’t be long before he broke and there was nothing Bucky could do to stop Tony from egging him on.

“Please Steve. I want you to touch me. Want you to fuck me,” the groans were satisfying but not as much as the bucks he got out of both of them. Steve’s hips pressed against his were almost enough to make up for the fact that they were all still mostly clothed.

“I knew you’d have a mouth on you. See Buck, I told you he’d be mouthy,” Steve said like anyone would have doubted Tony had a dirty mouth in bed. One of his hands crept back up Tony's thigh and began to outline his cock through his pants, it was nowhere near enough; it was in fact the worst kind of tease. He tried to thrust up into it but Bucky brought both their hands down on his hips and pressed him back into the man behind him.

“Now now, I told you to let us enjoy it, we want to savor you,” He punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips and a nip against his neck, it only served to make Tony all the more desperate, a regrettable whine snuck past his lips. Bucky huffed out a breathy laugh, “I don’t know why we both can't be right Stevie. You see Tony, Steve thought you’d be all mouth, but I figured you’d be too busy moaning to bother stringing two words together.”

“Please. Please. Pl-” these two men held a ridiculous amount of sway over Tony, they hadn’t even gotten him out of his pants yet and he was about to shake apart. The heel of Steve’s hand was enough to cut off his words; in the past he had been known to talk all the way through sex and keep right on afterwards but right now he was well and truly desperate. He wanted someone to fuck him or suck him or something.

Steve had either gotten bored of his game or was swayed by Tony's begging but either way he finally unzipped Tony's pants and freed his cock, “He’s not wearing any underwear Buck.”

“Going commando? Let’s see if we can make him howl,” Bucky proclaimed seemingly very proud of himself.

Even Steve looked offended, that’s how bad that was, “Wow, that is quite possibly the worst thing you’ve ever said. Completely serious here.”

“That can't be true. I’ve said some pretty bad thinks.”

“No, that was the worst,” Steve delivered in a flat voice. The look on his face said he was prepared to die on this hill.

“As delightful as this banter is, would one of you please _do something!_ ”  Tony legitimately _could not_ wait for them to finish bickering; he had seen them go for hours arguing about nothing. The least they could do was let go of his hands so he could take care of himself.

Because of his outburst their argument looked forgotten but Steve had a wicked smile on his face now. At least he had their attention back.

“So eager for more. What would you have me do?” It was official: Steve Rogers was a fucking tease. Those long fingers were running up and down his cock light as a feather and it was driving him mad, “Would you like to fuck my hand, maybe? Or we could spread you out and I could finger you open real pretty while you suck Bucky. Would you like to come on my cock, Tony?”

“Yes!” And he was talking about _Tony's_ mouth? That was not what he was expecting from Captain Boy Scout.

“Yes what?”

“All of it. Anything, please!” Before he was truly aware of it Tony was on his back with the two men looking down at him. He felt like vibrating out of his skin; all he could think about was Steve’s words and how much he wanted to get to that right now, no more teasing.

He tried once again to get rid of his jeans and thankfully this time no one stopped him. He also had the pleasure of watching two Adonis’ strip off their bed clothes, as sweatpants came off miles and miles of gorgeous golden skin was revealed and he could look at as long as he pleased.

Tony planted his heels so he could cant his hip up in a way he knew was irresistible, he needed to get this show on the road. The eyes that followed his movements looked like they were ready to devour him, “Well? I was promised fingers and cocks, I might start to feel a little neglected over here all by myself.”

The two moved as one without another word, Bucky coming closer for a kiss while Steve moved to the nightstand. He lost track of the world around him when a cool metal hand came up to cradle his jaw to real him in for another kiss. Bucky's kiss was so different from Steve's, instead of teasing dirty licking Bucky was all teeth and possessive sucking tongue.

The feel of slick fingers pumping his cock made Tony jump, and just as soon as he tried to get a rhythm going the hand moved away. It seemed Steve’s title of ‘Most Annoying Man in the World’ extended even here. Trails of slick across his balls made him shiver with the cold they left behind but the knuckle that dug into his perinelum made him scream and writhe trying to deal with the pleasure almost pain.

“You look so pretty like this sweet thing. Can't wait to see what you look like on Stevie’s cock,” These two were definitely going to kill him but what a way to go.

Finally he had one of Steve's large fingers circling around his hole, he had a thought of prepping himself to get ready for Steve's fingers because wow he had never considered just how thick they were until right now… ok that was a total lie, he had spent hours thinking about Steve's fingers and what they would feel like inside him. He’d even thought about them covered in dark red leather and how much thicker they would be then. He knew he could take those fingers he was just nervous.

“Relax for me Tony. That’s right, just like that,” he felt the tip sink in past that first ring of muscles and it was the best kind of stretch. He turned his head back for more kisses to find that Bucky was up on his knees watching Steve work. It put his cock right at eye level and with Steve's filthy promises from earlier there was no way Tony could resist shifting up on his elbows to take a taste.

It was satisfying to finally be the one to give a surprise jolt of pleasure. After the initial automatic thrust forward Bucky stilled, “That’s one way to get a fella’s attention back. You wanna suck me, go on then,” It wasn’t the most comfortable position, turned half on his side and resting on one elbow. He anchored himself with his other hand by grabbing one lovely round buttocks belonging to Bucky Barnes; the man helpfully supported his head with his hand twisted through Tony's hair, not pulling or holding him in place, just resting there.

Bucky was rather impressive length wise but he wasn’t so wide that Tony's jaw was going to regret this later. It had been quite a while since his last threesome, so long in fact that he had forgotten how hard it was to try and manage two people at the same time, it was almost over whelming. Every time he found his rhythm with Bucky Steve would do something like massage his prostate or add another finger and he would forget what he was doing.

“I think that’s enough prep,” The four fingers up his ass made Tony feel like he was absolutely gaping, it that wasn’t enough prep then Tony wouldn’t be able to handle it. Not that Steve had some monster cock, not like the Hulk who’d had too many wardrobe malfunctions to count ( _everybody_ knew what he was packing) or even Thor who lived up to the whole ‘God of Fertility’ thing and had very little understanding of the value of pants at the breakfast table, sure he _said_ it was a cultural difference but Tony thought the man just hated pants. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, so ready! I was ready two fingers ago,” He scrambled up onto his knees and Steve met him with another kiss. This one was much shorter than the rest, Steve's cock was probably feeling rather neglected by now. That was no one’s fault but his own though, if he hadn’t been so keen to tease then they would have gotten here that much sooner.

Tony turned and presented his very well prepared, possibly gaping ass to Steve. The change in position also made it much easier to take Bucky back into his mouth, he had been getting a cramp in his back from that position.

“Condom?” Steve asked, one finger circling around Tony's hole and dipping in every once and a while to tease at the inside walls.

“Steve, we’re super soldiers, you’re not going to catch anything and we don’t have anything to give him.”

“It never hurts.”

“Steve do you even have condoms?” Tony asked. The silence was its own answer. “I didn’t think so. Bucky’s right anyway you can't catch _or_ carry anything to me. Thanks for asking but just fuck me already.”

“So pushy. I like that,” Bucky ran a hand through his hair. It was not that surprising he liked pushy considering he was with Steve who had apparently been pushy even (maybe especially) when he was tiny and couldn’t actually push anyone anywhere.

Any line of thought flew right out his head when a blunt tip pressed against his hole, it slid in as easy as anything. Once Steve bottomed out he paused, doing nothing but stroking up and down Tony's spine; if he was waiting for Tony to adjust then he should have stopped stretching him minutes ago. To show his frustration with the lack of movement Tony clenched and ground back into Steve.

“Oh fuck!” Steve’s hips stuttered forward and his hands came down on Tony's hips to keep him in place. After he started moving Steve couldn’t find it in him to stop which was exactly what Tony was going for. The man felt wonderful.

Not to be left out Bucky shuffled forward on his knees. Tony's mouth was already open so it was really no trouble at all to start fucking it. Tony felt so beautifully used between these two men.

Every movement from Steve brought a moan or a whimper to his lips which were wrapped firmly around Bucky’s cock. The vibrations stent Bucky over the edge first but apparently down didn’t mean out to men like him because instead of enjoying his post orgasm bliss he brought Tony up onto his knees and licked every taste of himself from his mouth. His matal hand came to tease at a nipple, bringing it to peak and teasing it ruthlessly and the other hand wrapped around Tony's cock.

Between all the different sensation Tony couldn’t hold back any longer and came with a whine. As his orgasm rushed through him he clamped down on Steve and milked him for everything he had.

As he lay there catching his breath between Steve and Bucky he was pretty sure that was the best sex he’d had in his entire life, which was saying something, “Wow.”

“I agree.”

“So this was amazing and I certainly don’t regret it so don’t think that for even a second but I do apologize for invading your privacy and crawling into bed with you. Although if this is the punishment for it then I will definitely be doing it again.”

“Tony you didn’t crawl into our bed. We found you in the kitchen trying to explain physics to the coffee maker so we decided to put you to bed. Of course when we got to your floor Jarvis wouldn’t let us in, so we decided to bring you to bed with us,” Steve’s story was so different than the one he had thought up. It was very strange of Jarvis to disallow them like that, he should have been able to figure out they were just trying to help.

“If anyone should be apologizing it should be us,” Bucky added.

“No apology necessary, it was a great morning. It could use some work though, let’s go back to sleep and try it again in a couple of hours. I think if we practice enough we’ll have it down.”

“Sure Tony. Whatever you want,” The smile on Steve’s face made butterflies in his stomach. He tried to push them away for a second before he realized that he could in fact kiss that smile right off his face if he wanted, so he did.

***

It was days before he was alone in his lab, just for a few hours because Bucky was insisting they all go out dancing tonight. Tony wasn’t sure if he was expecting a forties dance hall or a bump and grind club, Bucky was equally likely to pick either.

The point was he could finally talk to Jarvis alone, “So, what was up with that? Not letting Bucky and Steve in my room.”

“It was as simple as them not having authorization to be there. Nothing further, Sir,” See he sounded all innocent ‘I'm just a computer, I don’t know what you’re talking about’ but Tony knew better.

“Come on J, we both know if it were Clint or Bruce bringing me to my room you would have let him dump me on my bed and that would have been that.”

“I’ve no clue what you might be getting at.”

“You set us up,” Tony accused.

“I will admit only that their lack of authorization led to a positive outcome,” the AI sounded entirely too pleased with himself for all that the inflection was the same as ever. Tony always knew.

“You’re a little shit, you know that don’t you Jarvis?” He couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is so hard to write. I haven't written a lot of it either so I would definitely like to hear what you thought.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? This is one of those ones that rattled around up there forever until I started writing it.


End file.
